The Prefects and the Malfoys
by lightningcurse4you
Summary: Set 29 yrs after the Battle of Hogwarts. All OC's except for the parents! Malfoys kiddies and every one elses seem to be fighting over Jade and her brothers Jonathan and Jeremy. What happens when Jade is set up as Prefect with the eldest Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other thing related to HP, this marvelous creation is J.K. Rowling's and no one else's. (sadly) Anyways, there will be OC's involved and there will be some of our beloved characters and what not. (;A;) So Please be kind, and I rather enjoy reviews, so please take the time to make them :D **

**Anyways Let me start by doing the whole I decided o do this because Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt 2 comes out this Friday! And I don't want it to end. So yeah, suck on them apples Hollywood**

~xXx~

"Come on! We're going to be late kids! The first day of your last year and you are going to be late!" Sally Edwards yelled. If you're wondering who she is, well, that embarrassing woman yelling, is my mother. But she means well, and she's definitely trying to get me and my younger brothers on the train to be able to go to school. Honestly, I think she's just trying to get rid of us, she's what guys my age call a 'cougar'. And apparently, a good one.

I saw Jonathan run towards Platform 9 ¾ without looking for Muggles. Is he crazy, I snagged his pant suspenders, and reeled him in hissing in his ear about being a complete fool. Jonathan shrank away from me and hid behind his twin Jeremy. They're the same age as me. We might be triplets, but those two definitely deserve to have been born without a twin sister. We all have the same features only mine are girlier, and my bone structure is less manly than theirs. Mom says it was a miracle that I was a girl. She only planned on having kids once, and she got triplets in the process, she had been hoping for a boy and a girl, but the doctor had said we were all boys, and man were they wrong. It's like mom had three girls instead based on how pansy-ish they are. Maybe that's why they ended up in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. As for me, I'm a Slytherin. And even though we're hated by everyone, I seem to get along just fine with everyone else, except for a few of my fellow Slytherin's. The Malfoy's have a way of getting under my skin.

And speak of the devils, here they come. Ali , Mason and Christian. No, they're not quadruplets or twins or anything like that. They were all born at different times. My mom knows the Malfoy's parents, Draco and Samantha Malfoy; she went to school with them, and fought both with and against them during The Battle at Hogwarts. She told us the story while we were growing up, and hell yeah, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are my heroes. I've gone to school with their kids since year one. Same age, same awe over the fact that 29 years ago, way before we were born, Hogwarts was absolutely destroyed by Voldemort. My brothers and I had found many pictures in Professor Longbottom's office. He was a Gryffindor just like Harry and his friends. Ever since then, all the Gryffindor's have felt like they have an extra chance to be great because of the House they're in. And who can blame them? "Jade!"

I turned and saw both Jer and Jon holding the door open for me to get on the Hogwarts Express. I looked at the clock, and it was 1 minute to 11 am. If I don't get on now, I'll have missed the train, and well, that's never a good thing. So I ran up to my siblings, and waved good bye to our mother. After all, this was probably the last time I'd get to do that in a very long time. Jonathan had already gotten us a compartment for us to be in. We usually sat alone, but I guess with all the 1st years coming in their hectic frenzy, we were running low on room and patience so a few 7th years like us, opened the doors and asked if they could sit with us. Jeremy looked at me and Jonathan before answering, "Uh, sure. Why not?" They sat down, smiles on their faces. "Thank you so much, we couldn't find anything without having to go all the way back to the _Slytherin _compartments, God I hate the-… What?" The Raven-haired girl asked her friend when she was nudged. Her friend pointed at our bags, where my scarf was clearly visible. "Oh, you're all Slytherin too? What are you doing in the Hufflepuff area?" That's when Jeremy held up his own scarf. "And I'm a Ravenclaw. Any other brilliant questions Gryffindor spawn?" The girl turned bright red. "I'm sorry, I always open my big mouth. I'm Arielle by the way." She said, sinking low in her seat.

Arielle's friends, Thomas and Christina, were both Ravenclaws like Jonathan, but he barely knows them. Jon's always preferred to hang out with me and Jer in the dining commons before going up to do his homework and sleep. Which is hard, for all of us. We're Hogwarts Prefects, and our job is almost never done. Something about us all being in different houses, and being triplets, gave Professor Longbottom the idea that we had a deep sense of control. We were all prefects last year, and my partner just graduated, so I'm going to be assigned a new one. I just hope I don't want to gauge his eye balls out with my bare hands. "Jaaaade. Stop daydreaming and get dressed. We'll be there in 15 minutes, and we need to be at the exits to lead the first years to the boats." Ugh, what is with me today? I can't, for the life of me, focus. I thanked Jer for bothering to wake me up, and I walked to the dressing rooms. I expected more than half of the first years to be there, but it was strangely empty. Eh, who cares, I need to change and there are only two rooms left.

After I got dressed, I looked in the mirror and noticed that my hair color was a little orange and not its usual red-hot red. So I just used my extra potion to make it as red as it could possibly get and made sure to use a sealing potion to make it last all year long. It's because of this deal that my brothers and I had made. If we were in the same House, we'd go in as triplets, and look identical. But if we weren't, then we would try to look different. So we decided to change our hair colors. We have natural honey brown hair, so Jonathan went blonde with highlights to make it look more natural. Jeremy died his hair black and has this emo-punk thing going for him. And I went red. I have a few freckles on my face, but that's just a coincidence.

As I made my way back to my compartment, I ran into Ali, the youngest of the Malfoy's and a 3rd year. She has enough attitude for the entire Slytherin table, and she never shuts up...she also happens to be the Slytherin slut and the single most annoying person on the planet. "OMIGOD! Jade, you look soooo pretty, ha-ha wow, I couldn't do that with a serious face. At least now that Christian is a Slytherin Prefect, I might get away with things, anyway, I have to go get settled by the door so I can get a good carriage." She said with all the fake smiles and 'endearing' eyes she could give to me. God, I'm going to slap her fucking face off. I went on to my seat, and then it hit me: Christian Malfoy was going to be my new partner. Holy shit.

This is going to be an extremely long year.

I swear I'm going to kill my self. "Hey Jade…Are you okay?" I turned, and stared, not only was there no one there, but I just heard a voice. I shook my head, trying to shrug it off and focus, I have 3 minutes to be by the Slytherin doors, and get all the first years out, followed by the rest of these short brained idiots. I grabbed my bag, and put my pin on my way out of the door, which failed miserably because I tripped over something.

Well, more or less, someone. "HAHA I thought you were smarter than that partner. Like it? So we can watch out for the sneaky first years that want to go out past their bed time without them seeing us. Oh, sorry, here. Let me help you up Jade." Christian held out his hand to me after he realized I was, in fact, in pain. There was a shimmer of regret in his eyes, and I decided, maybe having him for a partner wouldn't be that much of a bad thing. "So, should we go and help out at the doors now?" He asked with a small smirk, he looks a little bit like his dad, who, according to mom, was the Slytherin sex god. The only thing is, Christian doesn't have the signature blonde hair his siblings do. He inherited his mom's hair color, black, and sported it well with his pale skin and crystal sea colored eyes. They tend to switch from blue to green in the light, just like the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

**So! Im sorry its taken so damn long, but my stay in Mexico was prolonged and school had strted right away…heh heh heh… -.- im really sorry. Okay, so the last time we saw each other, Jade had gotten to meet Christian Malfoy in an extremely odd fashion… so! Since I am an M rated author, im sorry for those of you who don't like it, but this **_**is **_**going to be an M rated story. Hahah dnt like don't read, get the fuck out now. **

**Warnings: cussing, smexy themes… and maybe future blood and gore. Hmmm I love this. **

**-xXx-**

After having taken all the first years on their tour of Hogwarts, Christian and I made our way back to the Slytherin dungeon. He sat, no he threw himself at the recliner near the far end of the wall. I sat at the fireplace. "Is it always like this Jade? I didn't think t was going to be such hard work just to take care of 20 first years." I smirked leave it to Christian to start whining this early in… "Always, and it only gets better dude. You're just lucky that the girls will pay -extra- attention to you because you're hot." I said the words too soon. Christian's head peeped up from its previous spot and spread a malicious grin across his face. _Not good, _I thought. He got up from his recliner and strutted over to my chair, and had the nerve to -sit- on my fucking lap. "I'm hot, now am I? I guess I'll have to tone it down a bit now won't I?" He had said while leaning in his face to my ear. I felt my face turn a solid shade of red, and I had to turn away before he saw. But he wasn't going to let up on teasing me so easy. "Jaaaaade. Your face is red, I wouldn't have anything to do with it now would I?" _I'm going to kill him when I have the chance. Besides, his breath is starting to get hot and he's heavy too!_ "He–heh-he." My eyes opened wide, someone was here. Christian practically jumped off of my lap.

We turned to face the giggler. "A-Ali! What are you doing out of bed, sis?" Her face turned evil. "Well, I was going to sneak out and have a quick fuck, but I stumbled upon the beginnings of an x-rated film. Why, dear me, is that Jade Edwards? Hmm, I thought better of you. don't break her heart too badly now, Christian." She feigned all the innocence she could muster, and then _mocked me?_ Oh, hell no. "50 points from Slytherin, for being out of bed. Way to go Ali, we're in negatives. Now to your fucking room, I have no time for your bullshit this year." Ali's face puffed up and turned purple. She huffed in intolerance and sulked back to her room. I was angry, like I'd never been angry before. "I'm gonna go talk to Professor Longbottom. Do **not **follow me." I didn't feel like walking, so I aparated straight into the hallway outside of his office.

**~xXx~**

The eagle who had been here protecting the entrance the headmaster's office since the beginning of time, woke up. "Oh, it's just you Ms. Edwards, password?" Shit. I don't know the new password. Fucking great. "I'm just messing with you, enter." The eagle stepped aside and I went through to the headmaster's office.

"Neville, are you sure that having one of the Malfoy's as a prefect is such a good idea?" I didn't recognize the voice, must be one of his friends. I heard a thud, "Harry, Ron, I know you guys still have a grudge against Draco and Pansy, but their children, well just one of them is really a good kid. I'm telling you, he's worthy of Gryffindor, but he didn't let the sorting hat place him there. He was like you Harry. As for the rest of them, well that's why I made Ms. Edwards headgirl. And believe me, she's good. So I don't know why she's standing outside right now." Oh, crap. "Come in Jade." Professor Longbottom directed me inside. Eeek! "How do you always do that Professor?" I said, before I remembered who was in the room. I looked around and as faced with both the original and new Order of the Phoenix. But most important of them all, was Harry Potter. My mom had been a part of Dumbledore's Army, where Harry was basically the leader. He is, the most powerful wizard of all time, ever since he killed Voldemort. If it weren't for him, there wouldn't even be a Hogwarts right now.

"So you're the Slytherin Prefect, huh?" Harry said, hand extended. I felt my blood rush to my face, "Oh, wow, nice to meet you Mr. Potter, and yes, I am." I took his hand, and shook. A red headed miss came up behind him, and said hello as well. "I'm Ginny Potter, that's my brother Ron Weasley, and his wife Hermione." I nodded along. "Oh, I already know who you all are. Correct me if I'm wrong…" I looked around the room, and began to spout out everyone's names. "…and of course Professor Longbottom and his wif-, er, Professor? Where's Luna?" "Here I am! Sorry for being late dears. Oh! Jade, are you a part of the order now? How lovely!" she announced, while hugging me. "Yeah, no. Sorry Luna, I'm not, I came to resign my post as Prefect and headgirl. I'm sorry Professor, but I don't think I can handle being Christians partner for much longer, his siblings seem to think they can just boss me around. And, pardon my French, but fuck that bullshit."

Professor Longbottom seemed to have seen this coming. "Actually, I'm afraid I can't let you resign my dear. You are perfect for this job, and well, Mr. Malfoy signed himself up for the job. He seemed to want to punish his siblings, so let him handle them okay? Everyone else won't mess with you will they?" I looked down. _He signed up for the job? It can't be because he really wanted to punish his siblings could it?_ "But Professor!" He held his hand up. "That's my final word Jade. I'm sorry if you think I'm being unfair, but it's for the best. Right Luna?" She smiled, her all knowing smile. _Why does she have to be the Oracle? That just makes it real scary whenever she does that. _"Oh, yes. I agree, it's what's best for you Jade, really. It'll be hard at times, but you'll love the outcomes. I promise."

"Does this mean I have to go now?" I asked. Everyone laughed, "You can stay if you want. But I'm warning you Jade, we're just going to be talking about the old times. And well most of that involves reminiscing about our D.A. days." I made a face, remembering what mom had told me. "Nah, I've heard all about that. It was basically Mr. Potter being awesome and teaching you all to be awesome. Besides, thanks to the Professor, I still have a job to do. It was great meeting you Mr. Potter!" He smiled, "You can call me Harry, it's not like I'm your dad." I giggled, "You got it. See you Professor."

**~xXx~**

"Sahai as shi vert!" The door unlocked, and I walked in. _So now I have to deal with Christian the rest of the year whether I want to or not. But, why did Christian sign up for Prefect? I need to talk to him before he goes to sleep._ Turning the corner to the common room, I over heard him talking to someone. "…Ali, it's only for a while, stop your whining. I am the Slytherin Sex god aren't I? So drop it. Go the hell to sleep, or do you want to go further into the negatives?" My hands slowly turned into fists, and I stormed in as Ali went to the 3rd year dorms. "Hey Jade! What took so long?" Christian asked getting up. I glared at him, "None of your fucking business Malfoy. It's time for bed anyway." I kept my route, and made sure to ignore him, even when he reached for my robes.

_That selfish bastard. That's the reason why he signed up? His stupid 'no girl left unturned' scheme that he's had since he was enrolled? Urgh I'm going to kill him! No, no. I'm going to play along with his little scheme, and then when he thinks he has me, I'll break that little fucker's heart! Ooooo Christian Malfoy, you had better prepare._ I went to sleep content with my new plan.

**So kiddos! Do you believe the Christian really wants to hurt jade or do you think jade is just going to fuck everything up? Honestly, im just going to be evil here. Mwahahahaha! Stay tuned! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty! So last week I believe, Christian was overheard by Jade…Something about her being all his. Oh, no! haha well today, we're going to get a bit of the normal Hogwarts life! (Yay us!) Also, same warnings as last time…I'm a little sad, I only have a handful of reader, oh well! Off to the yummy goodness of Jade's now revenge! :D **

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

"Morning Jade!" Ah, fuck. It's to early for me to deal with them. "What you doin' sis? Hmmm..?" Jonathan and Jeremy said in perfect harmony. "Seriously…how is it that we're triplets! Only you two idiots manage to do that freak-ish twin thing. And nothing, I'm just wallowing in my devilish-ness. So don't fuck with me unless you wanna wake up with the sirens at the bottom of the Black Lake!" my brothers knew something was seriously wrong, but I had done what I just said to them before, we were just younger.

"Someone's got the case of the grumpies. Want some chocolate cake from Honeyduke's that we smuggled in this morning?" Jonathan held out a small pink box, similar to those that Muggles use for donuts. I was about a second away from telling them to piss off, but I decided, "Is it chocolate?" they grinned, "That's more like it, Jade!" Jeremy handed me the box, and sat down next to me, burying his face in my neck, something he always does when he knows I'm not feeling to good. I let my hand wander to his hair, and petted him. "Thanks bros. I love you."

"So, are you gonna tell me?" Jonathan really has no value for his own life. I glared, shooting Basilisk fangs at him. "Okay, okay. I'll let you wallow in your own self pity!... Damn!" he kissed my cheek, and whispered, _'I love you_ _too'_ before walking away. Aww, that one really warms my heart when he's not a total jack-ass.

"So, big sis, how's working with a sex god so far?" Jeremy mumbled from the crevice of my neck. I sighed, "He's…okay, I guess. No biggie!" He got up from his previous spot, "What do you mean by '_no biggie?_' hmmm?" I turned a brilliant shade of red envious of the Weasley hair color… "Nothing. I swear Jer. If I get in a lot of trouble later on, don't blame me, okay? I have a justifiable reason, and I'm certain that you will be behind me when I take the punishment okay?" Jeremy was a bit uncertain, and seemed to have reached a conclusion on his own. I don't mind of course, but it could be a problem.

"JEREMY EDWARDS! Where the fuck have you been! I need you to get your lazy ass punk self to the dorms immediately, I have a few boys I need to punish, and they aren't scared of me it seems. Off you go! Hi Jade..." Sicili came up, clearly irritated and flustered, pulled Jeremy by the neck of his robes, and stormed off, Jeremy in tow.

**OOOOOOO**

Walking back to the underground Slytherin Common rooms, I saw a few kids…er, fornicating. Or at least trying to. "Hey! What the hell do you two think you're doing?" I saw them pull apart only to reveal Aly Malfoy and Leah Riversong. "What the- Oh, this is just too precious! Wait till Daddy Malfoy hears about this! Off to the common room, and Leah, you had _better_ find you way back to the respectable Gryffindor tower. _Got it?_" Leah's face scrunched up in embarrassment, and ran off. **(LMFAO! :D)** I turned to Aly, face like the Cheshire Cat. I grabbed her by the neck of her robes, "Now, today we're going to have a lesson in personal space. And as for your punishment, well…" I said, turning in to the Slytherin common rooms, "Well, I'll leave that up to your dear older brother! CHRISTIAN! Aly is in trouble for being a skank….again!" Christian appeared almost immediately. "ALY! Goddamnit how many friggin' times do I have to tell you not to screw around? Gerrrrr… 50 points from Slytherin. And solitary confinement. Plus, you'll be followed around…by Jade and I. At _all_ times. Got it?" Christians face went from red to razzleberry within seconds!

And then it hit me. I was tuck with both Aly, and Christian. This is just great. I have to do something! "Hey whoa, whoa! Did I forget to mention I was a girl? So no worries, besides…she's your sister, not mine! I refuse to be her babysitter! " I walked away.

Hahaha those idiots, I could care less about the loss of points, but the lack of me time that Christian gets, the more he'll want me. God, this game is going to be too easy for me to win.

**OOOOOO**

-KNOCK KNOCK-

"Jade, we need to go patrol the grounds. It's Slytherin's turn tonight." Christian said standing outside my dormitory with his wand on _lumos_ mode. I got up, and put on my shoes. "Yeah, I completely forgot. Let's go. Even though I'm exhausted! " he smiled. _'Oh, no he's scheming something.'_

The walk through the dark and creepy hallways was never my favorite task. Especially when my old partner would decide to split up. The portraits always make weird noises along with their snores. And when they hit on you, well, its not like you can do anything other than shake their frames until they get dizzy. And even then, nothing gets done.

'_Sssssssssssssssssss' _

I jumped.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled in a whisper. Without thinking, I gripped the closets thing to me: Christian's arm. As soon as I realized what I was doing, I let go. "Ha ha, jade, chill, it's just the House Pet, she doesn't want to hurt you." I relaxed, it's just Sariti then. Thank god. "Where to know Christian?" I asked, hoping it was the last stop of the night.

"The Forbidden Forest! " he said, smiling. 'Fuck you.' I wanted to say. Maybe I should tell him to split up, and end up going to Hagrid's hut for a spot of tea instead. Yeah, I think I'll do that instead! "Hey, maybe we should split up." Christian snorted, "For what? So you can end up passing out from fear? Hell no. You are staying with me. And no 'but's' okay?" he had this look that said that I had better listen to him. So I followed him.

**OOOOOOO**

After about half an hour of wandering around, I began to see a small light in the forest, like a bonfire. "Is that-?" Christian nodded. "I heard rumors about some idiot kids try to bring back the dead using black magic straight out of the Restricted Section in the library. I was hoping we could catch them." I went on, walking as quietly as I could. "Hang on. Why do _you_ know about this…hmm?" He stopped, "I'm the eldest Malfoy. I know everything Jade. The Crabbes' and Goyles' planned this from the beginning of the summer, and when they found out I was going to be Prefect, they figured they'd get away with it. But I'm not like my grandfather, and I never will be. So I decided to check it out tonight. Ready to kick some ass?"

_NO WAY. He has a heart? Okay, that wasn't in the contract._

"Wait! How are we going to sneak up on them?" I asked.

"Simple. I told them I was thinking about joining, and I knew that you would agree to kick their asses if it came down to it, so we'll stun them, and call Professor Longbottom using our _Patronuses_ once they're all knocked out. Okay?" I nodded. Simple enough, I guess. And whoa, whoa. Did I just agree to physical damage? Crap a monkey.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Christian made me hide behind one of the trees, wand at the ready.

"Well, hey guys! I'm not late am I?" he said, striding towards them. '_What the hell is he doing? Bloody hel! He'll be discovered if he so much as over acts._'

"Ah! Malfoy! Good of you to join us! We're about to begin! Give me your hand, we need to make a blood pact with you as well." '_What. The. Fuck?Oh, fuck this, he's not getting anywhere near that bloody dagger._'

"_BOMARDA!"_ I aimed for the bonfire, and made sure the fire went out. I used about 5 stun spells, before I went to grab Malfoy's arm and pull him away. He had already stunned the rest. "_Partriculus Totallus!"_ Christian made sure they couldn't move for a long time. **(lmao chris be naughty naughty… :P and eeeeviiiilll :D) **

"_Expecto Patronum!"_While thinking of my first accomplishment here at Hogwarts, with my twins. A silver Phoenix flew from my wand, and went straight to Professor Longbottom's office.

**OOOOOOOO**

After Christian half carried me back to the common room, I guess I used a lot of my energy conjuring my _Patronus_, he set me down on the recliner. "Professor Longbottom is really happy we did what we did. The Slytherin's were expelled, along with the rest of them…hey, are you okay?" 'HELL NO!' but he could never know that. I felt like shit and wanted to vomit my entire large and small intestines' contents. But he can't know that, that'd just make me weak. Besides, I hate being the damsel-in-distress. Oh, wait, that was the whole revenge part, wasn't it. Oopsy.

"No, I don't. I guess, I used too much of my energy. Do you mind carrying me to a bed?" I asked, making my voice small, forcing my face to look pleading. I gave him a small smile, one meant to look like I was tired and about to pass out. His face softened, like he cared, only, he doesn't, I know he doesn't care. I made a little hiss when he slid his arms under me in order to pick me up. I let my eyes close as he descended up the staircase. Once he settled me down on a bed, I felt better, although…this wasn't my bed. I sighed out loud. "Where am I now Malfoy?" he sat on the be I was currently laying on.

"The 7th year boys' room. Seeing as how all of them were just expelled, I figured you could use the peace and quiet. I won't bother you, just sleep." He said, getting up, and walking over to his own bed, directly in front of the one I was laying on. I guess he thought I was asleep when I didn't reply anything witty. he began to shrug out of his robes, and then his sweater-vest, and then his tie. He turned off the lights in the room, just incase I was awake, so I wouldn't have to see anything.

WRONG.

I could see very clearly thanks to the moon light coming in towards his bed, and not away from it. So of course I just had to look right when his shirt came off, revealing his perfect pearly white skin, and his lean chiseled muscles. As much as I wanted to look away, everything just went by in super slow motion, and it went at an even more agonizingly slow motion as he took of his pants. _'Ah, hell! Pretend to go to sleep now! Before he decides to look this way!' _ I really wanted to shank myself, but, I cant.

I finally managed to close my eyes, and turn on the bed, hoping to make it look like I was asleep. Christian's footsteps were headed my way, so I closed my eyes, and pretended once more. "Hmm, she's cute when she's asleep, way better than her snappy mode. I don't know why she gets like that around me. Its not like I'm going to force her to fall in love with me or anything. " he said, once he was sure I was asleep, he walked back to his bed, thinking aloud even louder than before. "She's the whole reason I wanted to become a Prefect anyway. She's just too stupid to have ever noticed that I've always liked her. From the first day when we were sorted into the same House. Even both Professor Longbottom's know that much." He sighed. "Guess after a turn of events leading to my man-whore-ing and having been vocally rejected by her hate for my family, I'm gonna have to convince her otherwise." He sighs again, "This girl is going to kill me." He plopped down on his bed, and began to doze off.

**Well hello there my faithful fans! Well, the one of you who has actually taken the time to review! **_**Thank you Jay..! **_**I know it took a while, but hey, here it is! Chapter 3, now, I wanna know if y'all thought it was too much of a co-inki-dink that Chrissy just decided to spill his guts out with Jade in the room. Also, how do you guys want the confrontation to go on? I need help on that part…like place and time, whether thay have a hot makeout session or not etc… REVIEW! Or the triplets get it… which reminds me… **_**yes, they will be more involved, but that's later on, when we switch to Chris' POV…(more on that later)**_** and uhhh I guess im done here! Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**:O I'm back so (not) soon? What the heewwwwl? That was slightly less time that I had anticipated! but all those damned plot bunnies were tormenting me during my chemistry quiz. So due to their prolonged agonizingly painful screams, I have decided that today I will let Jade hang out with her siblings! Aren't I just the sweetest?**

**So no warnings today, due to the fact, that I am rushing and there really aint anything all that bad! Haha however, I dnt own HP or any of the original characters! Oh, and today… we get a little bit of Christian's POV! (YAY US!) oh, and if ya wanna know what they are wearing and what they kinda look like, ill post em on my profile!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I woke up to the sounds of Christian's snoring. I really wish I weren't here right now. I snuck out of the room, and made sure to not run into anyone. When I did, well it didn't go well…for them. I got to my room, and began to change into Muggle clothes, since it was one of our many trip days to Hogsmeade Village. The boys and I were going to hang out at the new parlor "Spider House" said to be fun, hmm who knows.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Going up to the dining hall is so much more fun when you know you're gonna be hanging out with your siblings.

"Jeremy!" I could hear Jonathan practically jump from the floor up to his 2 minute younger brother…haha those idiots. "humph! Jon! How many ow, get off! Seriously, people are gonna think you're gay for me!" Jeremy kept trying to pry Jon off of him, "Bu- but, I thought you loved me?" Jonathan was about a millisecond away from dry humping our brother.

Ugh, I've had enough of their stupidity. Well, not really. No one knows that were related, (IDIOTS) and they always play around like this. To the rest of the world, they look like normal horny gay teenagers. Even though, I'm not sure whether they are gay for each other or not yet, and if they are, well…there goes my dinner from last night.

"Quit your diddly daddling and hurry up. I want to get there before the seats are taken up! Remember the band jam-session? Yeah, I'd like to leave now!" I practically yelled at them in a hurry. Jer and Jon got up, brushed off, and began to walk. They were wearing their normal Muggle attire for when we fancied watching Muggle films. Interesting to say the least, we all looked like typical American Scene Queens and Emo kids. Hermm, we like it, everyone else seems to just frown upon our style choices…THOSE ASSHOLES. We had our pins on, and walking out of the castle, I suddenly remembered, I might need my bag. "_Accio bag!_" my bag came flying towards me shortly after.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

The Spider House wasn't all that bad and when I got inside, I felt instantly at home. The dining areas were small enough for 4 people at a time, and that was all we needed. I went to get one of the booths closets to the stage. I'd be damned if I didn't get a good view of the band. Ever since Jeremy started hanging out with the bass guitar player Oliver, I was in love. Oliver's parents are witches. Yes, witches. He doesn't have a dad, technically, since his moms only used his sperm. He's 19 now, and we've known him since he was 13. Poor Oliver, forced to live next door to us our entire lives! Ha, who am I kidding, I've always had a huge crush on him, and he knows it.

His band mates Max, Colfer, Victron, and Paul have always made it so I would somehow end up on stage looking like Oliver's groupie. Well hey, I don't blame those losers, but still, it's embarrassing!

"Hey, can we get 3 shots of Firewhiskey each?" Jonathan was flirting with the waitress, and seconds later, sure enough were our Firewhiskeys. Jeremy pretended to be hurt, "No flirting with sluts unless the food and drinks are free!" I laughed, "Seriously, you two need to get your sex preference straight. I mean if you want to be bi, go ahead, but you're just selfish then. And, " I lowered my voice, "If you guys are gay for each other, I'm okay with it, you know that right?" I smiled and took one of my shots as the music started. Jeremy and Jonathan were quiet before they decided to look down for a bit. "Guys, don't get so worked up about it, relax! And besides, as long as no one knows we're all related, then you're fine. Besides, these idiots would never figure it out. And, I give you my permission, seeing as how we've kept each others secrets for all time."

"ONE, TWO! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" I heard Paul's voice yell as he slapped his drum sticks together. Almost instantly Oliver began to both sing and strum his bass guitar. All of their songs revolve around his wicked bass playing. Soon, all the boys began to harmonize, and then, screamo, and back again. They remind me of a Muggle band by the name of "Atreyu". They can do serious songs, as well as the I don't give a fuck type. But right now, it's a new song, I've heard them all, and it's like they've morphed into a completely different band. I could understand them perfectly, and began to understand the chorus.

"if you'd only if you'd only say yes!

You'd be mine and I can't stand it

Shower you with life

Help I can't breathe…now

Need you here, want you now.

Stay with me."

Jer and Jon had kicked me underneath the table, and pointed at Oliver, who was the one singing/screaming… He was looking right at me. I began to think, '_He knew we were coming today, the song is brand-fucking new, and on top of that, despite all the veelas drooling at him, he was looking at me.'_ My heart stopped for a moment while I processed it all, my head reeled, and I felt worse than last night, for real this time. The song ended, and I went for a glass of water. I didn't notice my twins follow me, "Dude, Oliver is totally into you! What are ya going to do now sis?" They both said. I shook my head. "I don't know!" I felt myself blushing, but I also found myself thinking of Christian. My mind slowed down to an antagonizing speed versus my heart. I had clear memories of Oliver and I, but they were more friendly than the ones with Christian. I didn't feel as warm or as hungry for Oliver's touch as I did for Christian's. I felt like dying right then and there. There is no way I actually like him…is there?

The boys noted my brain working. "Jade? How are you not happy that they guy you've had a crush on for the past six years, likes you back?" Jonathan asked. To which Jeremy replied, "Maybe she doesn't like him anymore. Maybe she likes some other bloke we know nothing about."I felt myself coming undone. I do like Christian, but no, that's all wrong! "Guys, the truth is, I think I like the Slytherin sex god." Jonathan and Jeremy's faces expanded into grins. "Really? We hadn't noticed, Jade." My face went blank. _'they knew the whole time? How?' _"How?"

OOOOOOOOOOO

As my brothers were explaining that they figured it out after they saw me sneak away to the Forbidden Forest with Christian, they had decided to follow us, and told me, that they saw my face when Christian told me to hide."So that was all it took for you guys to know?" They nodded. I began to laugh. A deep sense of relief washed over me as I realized that they do know me better than I know myself. I can't believe that they can read me like a children's book.

The boys finished their set and came to sit with us at the table. (More liked dragged a few of tables over and sat down.) "WHATS UUUPP-ah!" Victron, the laid back one practically yelled out. Paul and Oliver fought for the empty seat next to mine (Oliver won.) "Nothing much, what's up guys! And lady." I pointed at Colfer. He laughed, "Nothing much she-man." He laughed. Since we all grew up around each other, we get along, although some of us, Paul mainly, were just getting to know each other. Oliver began to mess with my arm, I hate it when he does that, and eventually just left it around my shoulders. He was warm, and with Paul trying to lean in, he ended up pressing me against the wall, and in order to feel more comfortable, I had to lean at an angle and it probably looked all kinds of bad at certain angles.

Our eyes had gotten so adjusted to the dim lighting of the Spider House, that when the door opened, we were all semi-blinded. "2 Butterbeers please." I heard a familiar voice say at the bar. My heart lept in anticipation. "Its Christian." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. Colfer, being the loud mouth he is, yelled, "OI! Christian!" I could barely see past Oliver, Christian had just picked up his Butterbeers. He turned, and looked for the source of his name. I guess either he was startled, or something, because he dropped the drinks, and walked away. Jeremy and Jonathan snapped their heads in my direction, and told Oliver to let go of me. Everyone at the table was confused except for us three. As soon as I got turned loose, I ran out of the Spider House running after that small mop of black hair.

"CHRISTIAN!" he froze. I tried to catch up to him, but he kept walking. "WAIT!" I began to cry a little. _Does he hate me now? I don't want him to hate me. I love him. _Even though my lungs were burning, I sprinted ahead, slipping and sliding, hoping to not faaaaaaaaaaaaa- "OW!" I tripped, and landed on my arm, a loud crack was heard by both me and Christian, who I had gotten close enough before falling. He immediately turned around and came to help me up. I was gripping my arm, and began to cry even harder from the pain. I couldn't see a thing, and when I wiped my tears away, I saw Christian's face, puffy and a little bit red. He'd been crying. "I-" he covered my mouth, and carried me. "Try not to move, it'll make it hurt much more." I shook my head. "No, you need to listen."

"Would you for once just shut up Jade? You're injured, and I'm taking you to the Hospital wing. I don't care if you want to go back and talk to your little band boy, boyfriend. Got it?" his face was stony, and extremely rigid. He was holding back. Despite my own anger, I was in pain, and he was right.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Miss Edwards! What have you done to yourself this time!" Madame Pomfrey asked. "Broke her arm." Christian said as he laid me down on the bed. "Ah, well, okay. Hold still." I did.

CRACK!

"OW! OHMYGOD that hurt!" I yelled. "Well its better than not having any bones to fix. Had a student like that around 34 years ago. Be grateful!" she told me. She wrapped my arm, and then told me to stay here and relax for a bit. "And don't forget to take this every hour for one day." I nodded. Christian was still here. "Why did you come after me Jade?" I looked up, "I had to. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

"You looked pretty damn cozy with the bloke." Christian retorted. I shook my head, "See, that's what I meant. Oliver has been my friend since I was 11. We grew up together, right next door, along with all the other boys I was sitting with."

Christian's face became a little bit less hard. "That just means that you're used to him, you probably love him and haven't realized it. Or vice versa." He was looking down. _Its do or die now. I have to tell him before he tries to forget me._ "Christian…" I whispered. He looked up. "I don't like Oliver as anything other than a 3rd brother. I love _you_ and no one else." I was looking at him, waiting for him to look up, and when he did, I looked him in the eyes. "I love you." I repeated. He must've seen the truth in my eyes because he broke into a dazzling grin. "I love you too, Jade."

I grabbed for his tie, and yanked him close, crashing my lips on his. It wasn't passionate, just sweet, I tried to muster as much of the truth that I could into that one kiss. After about ten seconds, we broke apart. And Christian's face was too cute. He was flustered, and the red on his cheeks looked so pretty with his blue eyes. "So you're my girlfriend now right?" he asked in an adorable tone. "_That_ I am." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Let's go back to the Common Room. I'm tired."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hhhhmmmmmmmmm. Okay! So chappie number 5! Right? Yeah, im pretty sure its 5. So, seeing as how im going to be swamped with hw for the next few million days, so I can get my shit grades to decent ones before the AVID field trip on the 8****th**** of October, its going to take a while to write this little fucker! LOL anyways, school sucks, and I take out my anger/frustration on here. Woopty doof! Idc if you think im evil right now, but we are going to leave Jade and Christian alone for a small while. And we are going to focus on Jonathan and Jeremy's relationship for now! Yay! Who else is up for that right about now? I AM! :D okay, lets go! Also! Special thanks to lenahime my personal friend and beta! (Wuv) **

"Hey Jer?" Jonathan was walking at an awkward pace next to his 'friend'. To everyone else in the school, (yeah, they were that stupid) who never noticed the mirroring features in their (and Jades') faces. Jeremy stopped in his tracks a bit, waiting for his brother to grow some balls and ask him whatever it was he wanted. "Err, about what J said…Do you…, I don't know, think she's right?"

Jeremy's face grew warm, and broke into a grin. "Well, for one, no one knows we're related, _and_ the only one who does, accepts it. Besides, no one's ever really thought about our last names being the same. You know with so many Edwards in the world."

At the thought of them not ever having to worry about crude name-calling or even being accused of incest, they let themselves fall into tiny fits of laughter. Once finished they slowly looked into each other's eyes, frozen, their smiles slowly dissipating.

"So, what now," Jonathan asked.

Jeremy's pale face began to burn a pale shade of pink. "I think… we should go back to Hogwarts." Jeremy began to smile a bit, the smallest glint of mystery in his eyes. Jonathan, not knowing what his brother meant, began to turn around in the direction of their beloved school. At that exact moment Jeremy's hand grabbed Jonathan's arm, pulling him back towards himself catching him slightly off balance, and planting a kiss on his brother's lips. It wasn't the most marvelous kiss that had ever been, but it was good enough for the twins. The one kiss made everything better, clearer, as if the world no longer weighed them down. It was peaceful. After what seemed like ages, they broke apart.

"Juh-" Jonathan had felt his entire world come from under him. He began to whimper as the tears that formed at his eyes began to fall, soaking his cheeks.

"Oh dear god, don't start crying Jonathan!" Jeremy hugged his brother as tightly as he could, nuzzling his face into his brother's neck.

"It's just… I've loved you for so long Jer, I always thought you were just messing with my head when you would play with me like that in public. I'm sorry." Jeremy listened to Jonathan's rant, when he finished, he let go of him just enough to still be able to hold him. Jeremy titled Jonathan's face up to look him in the eyes, his eyes revealing deep devotion and love. "I love you too. I'm the one who should be sorry, I love you, Jonathan." This time the kiss was no longer sweet, rather demanding and passionate, their breath coming out in short pants when they ended.

"Now, we can go back to Hogwarts." Jeremy said a cheesy grin on his face, as he let out a few small giggles. He held out his hand for Jonathan to take it, matching red and black striped gloves meshing as they walked down Hogsmeade Village path. Jonathan's face sprouted a small smile as a flush of red stained his cheeks.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**Inside Ravenclaw Common Room **

Majority of the Ravenclaws were hanging out instead of focusing on their usually studies, they stared at Jeremy and Jonathan as they walked in hold hands. Jeremy scanned through his fellow Ravenclaws his eyes landing on Amelia Riversong. "Where are the guys hiding tonight?"

Amelia looked up from her Muggle video game, and saw their hands intertwined, she smiled. "I have no idea, but they are not in the rooms, the foyer, or the dining hall, so I'm guessing they're in the Forbidden Forest, practicing some new spells I found the other day. If by chance I see then, rest assured they will be distracted!" She said with a brilliant smile with a hint of mischief. "You'll have about two to three hours tops. Be sure to take care of these 'needs' of yours by then Jeremy."

The twins smiled at her, and ran up the stairs; the remaining Ravenclaws were in a frozen state of shock. They had never seen a gay couple in Hogwarts before, much less about to go off and do god knows what. Some of them shuddered due to the mental images. Amelia piped up slightly annoyed with the silence. "You guys got a problem with them? Or have your eyes been permanently frozen? Get back to lollygagging!" The room erupted once again with noise and laughter as if what had just occurred never happened.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What was once a spotless room due to Jeremy's inherited OCD, was now an array of winter clothes leading to Jeremy's bed. Sure, there wasn't enough room for an enjoyable 'experience', but they would make what was best of it.

Between their heated kisses, playful and teasing touches, they got lost in their own ecstasy.

"What do you want me to do Jer?" Jonathan asked his breath came out in small short pants. The boys eyes widened as the words brought them out of their little fantasy and back into reality. They didn't care this reality was their fantasy. Jonathan was about to ask again, when Jeremy began to trail kisses down his neck leaving small bit marks. Jonathan moaned in pleasure as Jeremy began to trail his lips down his chest, flicking his tongue at his hardened left nipple, Jeremy moved down his waist until he reached the spot he desired most. He began to lick in the crevices closet to his brother's member.

"Juh- Jeremy!" Jonathan half yelled when Jeremy finally got down to the tip and engulfed him at once. Jeremy sucked and licked at Jonathan's cock until he deemed it slick enough. By this point, Jonathan was breathing and panting heavily under his breath. "Please…" He begged, his eyes were glazed over with lust and desire.

Jeremy nodded, but he was nowhere near done; there were many things he still wanted and planned to do. He whispered a few words and his wand flew into his hand, he pointed his wand at Jeremy's cock and said a small incantation for lubrication. With a sharp intake of breath, Jonathan squirmed at the sudden coolness, and knew what was coming.

"Now, Jer, now. I need it." He begged, urging for a release from this pleasurable hell.

No matter how in control Jeremy was, his chains began to loosen as his member hardened from the words spoken. He positioned himself at Jonathan's entrance, once he couldn't bare it anymore; he began to slip in slowly, until he was sure that Jonathan wouldn't break in half. "You okay?" he asked his voice laced with concern.

Jonathan nodded, tears forming at his tear ducts. "Please, just go in. This is torture, I need you now."

Jeremy nodded and began to slowly push in, being care as to not hurt the boy under him. Once he had heard Jonathan whimper, he stopped, waiting for his brother to adjust to the intrusion. After a small nodded, he began to pump in and out of Jonathan, his walls clamping on his cock making him moan in pleasure. Jonathan tried to meet his brother with each thrust. "Faster Jeremy, please I can't take it." Jeremy picked up his pace and began to move faster and harder in and out of Jonathan, his cock began to expand ready to let loose, but he held it in, wanting his brother to get off first. He grabbed at Jonathan's member and began to pump. Jonathan not being able to hold on much longer let out a loud moan. His member ejaculating his sperm all over his brother's hand, letting his chains fall Jeremy lifted his head back as he reached his peak and released himself into his brother. He screamed in ecstasy from the overwhelming pleasure, he slipped out of Jonathan before falling slack into his chest breathing deeply.

Breathing heavily Jonathan managed a weak, "Wait till Jade finds out."

They giggled and slept. They did, after all have at least an hour and a half to do so.

**So! That was extremely time consuming, and what not. Also, be aware of my awesome yaoi love making skillllls! Its from so many youtube videos. And so many damned fanfictions. Anyway, as of today, I have a beta, Lenahime, and I'm beta-ing/co writing a Batman fanfiction. YAY! I just hope she'll actually post it because it may as well be my one and only chance to have Robin as my boyfriend. Even though my real boyfriend wants to be Robin for hallow's eve! :D (He knows me soooo well.) And NO! Elena, we will not be doing **_**that**_** again…hahaha maybe, stealing candy from children is fun! Especially when they pee their pants. HA :D anyways, please stay tuned for ch 6**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello there to my (what?) one fan! Sorry its taken so friggin long, but seeing as how Halloween is just around the corner, I have a 4 day weekend..! so let get to it no? Chapter 6 is here woop woop!**_ _**:D**_

OOOOOO

After having woken up from their nap, Jonathan and Jeremy went to look for Jade at the dining hall.

OOOOOO

"Come on Jaaaade! … I'm hungry!" Christian whined as we were on our way back from Hogsmeade. I could literally hear his stomach growling, "If you're so hungry, then why didn't you eat when we were at the Spider House? Humberto makes a mean Muggle sandwich!" I retorted. He smiled, "I didn't want to eat there. Your friends were present, and you know how I don't like them, so I reserve myself…Must be a Malfoy thing." He shrugged and began to sprint towards Hogwarts as soon as we were close enough. Sigh, now I'm going to have to run and catch up to him, damn. Soon as I caught up, Christian caught hold of my hand and pulled me into a deep kiss, I couldn't help but blush. "Sorry, I just had to." He smiled, and led me to the dining hall.

On our way in, we were stopped short by the sight of Jeremy and Jonathan holding hands walking down towards us. They looked so cute, even Christian was smiling. "It's about time!" He hollered at them, making them blush. Jonathan grimaced a bit more than Jeremy, he looked a bit in pain, and had a very slight limp. My face must've given away my conclusion, because Jonathan tried to fix his limp. 'Oh, dear _Lord_. They _didn't do _it did they_?_' I felt my face get hot, and Jeremy smiled brighter, getting high-fived by Christian.

He knows no boundaries.

"Was it at least worth it?" he asked them both indirectly, and they both blushed deep red. Trying to distract them from even so much as answering the question for my own sake, I hugged my brothers. They hugged back, and we stayed like that for a while knowing we were all at our happiest and in love. Jonathan and Jeremy had their heads buried into my Muggle coat's neck, making me warmer. "Mmmmm mnawmmm." Jonathan said. I pulled back bit from them both. "What?" Jonathan looked at me in deep seriousness. "It really hurts." I laughed out right.

The three of us turned to face Christian all smiling in our new-found ecstasy. Christian was smiling too, and then it faded. "Is it me or do all three of you look like you can be related?" he looked at us a bit more closely. I looked to my brothers. This was not good…if he figures us out, then we were completely screwed! So just for show, we tried to shrug it off by laughing and saying things, like 'what? Yeah right. We'd kill each other!' among other things, but that didn't fool Christian. "You're triplets!" Christian had a smile of victory, we stopped laughing. "It all makes sense now! The same surname, same height, and definitely the same laugh and smile! I don't even know how the hell you guys have gotten away with not being triplets without anyone noticing! I mean, you like one person standing in front of 2 other mirrors! Oh my god. This is just fucking fantastic I cant believ- Wait." Christian came to an abrupt stop in his flurry of amazement. My brothers and I, not only were we freaking out, but we might have to do the unthinkable. We're just hoping we wont have to. "That means that Jonathan and Jeremy just committed incest. Whoa! That totally just blew my mind!" All three of us just stared at Christian, giving him out best WTF faces, my brothers immediately gripping my arms.

One more shot at making him believe us. "We aren't related Christian. We've only known eachother for a few years and we-" I stopped when Jeremy tapped my arm, whispering, "The Plan!" my face grew serious. I looked at my brothers, and they both nodded. I felt tears begin to sting as they formed in my eyes. "What plan guys?" Christian asked. None of us replied to his question. I reached into my back pocket and pulled my wand up into my sleeve. "I'm sorry Christian, I really am. But we can't tell you, and you know our secret." I lifted up my arm, let my wand slip to my finger tips as I walked towards him. I held my hand to his face, before kissing him one last time. "I love you…" I whispered. I backed up a little, seeing the confused features on Christian's face. my hand was shaking as I let it slip from his face, my tears no longer held back. I pointed my wand straight at his skull, _"Oblivious!_"I whispered.

There was a split second moment of realization on Christian's part, right before the spell whipped out his memories of the recent year. His eyes rolled back, and he fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

My knees gave out, and I found myself hugging him, crying. "I'm sorry!" was all I could keep saying for the next five minutes before Jonathan and Jeremy were forced to pull me away, leading me to the Hufflepuff Common Room, and finally landing me on Jonathan's bed. "Snap out of it Jade! It had to be done, there's nothing more to it than that! Wake up!" Jonathan was freaking out, shaking me as hard as he could, but I didn't bother listening to anything that he said, I didn't want to snap out of it.

It was the end of me.

I'm dead now.

It's all my fault that he ended up like this. Its my fault I let him get too close to my family. It's my fault that I fell in love with him, and it's my fault that he has no memories. Its all my fault. And no one can snap me out of it.

_**Well, there ya have it. Chapter 6, didn't take as long as I expected it too. Bu they, I'm fairly proud. And Crimson vain, please don't kill me! (;A;)" I fear that this was necessary just to make he story a bit more wtf-ish anyways, stay tuned, chapter 7 might be up by like Tuesday night, idk depends on how much annotating I have to do for AP English.:P till then, toodle-oo!**_


End file.
